Wild Horses
by Miaria Micanopy
Summary: Yamcha reflects on his relationship with Bulma.


Well, this is my first ever completed fanfiction. I wrote most of this in keyboarding class and first uploaded it onto ff.net in April 2001. I looked over it recently and wasn't happy with the massive typos that had popped up, so I'm uploading the new-and-improved version sixteen months later. Anyhow, this was written after I realized that while there are lots of theories as to why Yamcha and Bulma broke up, almost none showed him as anything but a lying, womanizing bastard. So I took the liberty of showing a different Yamcha to the world. Enjoy. Reviews are encouraged but not necessary. (Like I could make you? Yeah, right.)  
  
~MM  
  
Legal Jargon: Dragonball is owned by Toriyama and co. "Wild Horses" is owned by the Sundays. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
  
  
Wild Horses By Miaria Micanopy  
  
Childhood living Is easy to do The things that you wanted I brought them for you  
  
I remember the first time we saw each other, her too sleepy to comprehend the danger her friends were in, me too scared of girls to even say "Hello". When I joined her and her friends to search for the dragonballs, what I wanted was a wish to free me from my fear of girls. She wanted to get a boyfriend. Little did we know that the answers to both of our prayers were right in front of us.  
  
Graceless lady You know who I am You know I can't let you Just slide through my hands  
  
When we got together, we were mere children. It was almost as if we were playing house, trying to act like grownups. I did care for her, though, and when I died my heart broke at the thought of her having to be alone, without me there to protect her. When I found myself wished back, I knew I had been given a second chance to give our relationship a future. And, more than anything, I knew I wouldn't let it go.  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
At first, everything was normal. I tried to be the boyfriend and future husband she wanted, but deep inside me, I knew it wouldn't last. Instead of being closer, like I wanted, we were growing farther apart.  
  
I watched you suffer A dull, aching pain And now you've decided To show me the same  
  
I'll be the first to admit I cheated on her. We were going through a rough time and I was tired of spending the night alone. I wanted comfort and release. She was a one night stand. I can't even remember her name. Bulma was pissed when she found out. It didn't matter if it only happened once, or that she knew I loved her. I had broken her trust, and at that moment, I knew it was over. I had lost the second chance I was so happy to receive. It was a dull ache in my heart that still lingers on lonely nights.  
  
No sweeping exits Or off-stage lines Could make me feel bitter Or treat you unkind  
  
As Bulma screamed that she never wanted to see me again, the only thing I could do was stand there and take it quietly. Even if we had stayed together, the memories of my infidelity would have been a growing wall between us, never allowing us to be completely happy. I loved Bulma,, I still do, and the only thing I wanted was for her to be happy. If she couldn't be happy with me, then I knew the best thing to do was to let her go.  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
When she started up with Vegeta, I was surprised, to say the least. Of all the men she could have gotten, she chose an aloof, arrogant tyrant. She knew as well as I did that even if he did care, he could never allow himself to show it. When she became pregnant, I vowed to be there to help her along.  
  
Faith has been broken Tears must be cried Let's do some living After we die  
  
All through her pregnancy, I became her protector and helper. I comforted her in her pain and shared in the sweet moments. It was almost as if it was a rebirth of our relationship. Even though we could never be lovers again, at the very least, we could be friends. Trunks' birth was one of the best moments of my life. I felt, in some way, that I was his father. At the same time, I knew I had to leave Bulma and go train. The androids were coming, and even if I wasn't the strongest fighter, I had to be prepared.  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
I love her. It hurts me to know that one mistake on my part ruined the best (and only) relationship I ever had. At the same time, I know I must let her go and live her own life.  
  
Wild horses We'll ride them someday Wild horses We'll ride them someday 


End file.
